My Poor Q&A
by littlekawaiifirefox
Summary: We shall miss it and Fox, Yuri, and Kurama. A one-shot to commemorate it's existence. CONTINUED IN MY NEW STORY "DEAR ABBEY"!


**A/N:**

**Well, the admins finally found my Q&A. it wa only a matter of time and I was expecting it.**

**If any of you would be willing to follow me to , then I will post it there, but I must have more than three followers. So, just let me know via pm or review if you'd like it to continue onto FanWorks. Thank you!**

**That aside, this is my very first one-shot! Yay! As a way to always remember my Q&A, it will be about Fox, Yuri, and Kurama. It's mostly about Yuri and Kurama, though. Fox is just in it. ^-^;**

**Okay, well, here we go!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Fox sat at the computer as Kurama leaned over her shoulder. Yuri sat on the couch farthest from them, her knees pulled to her chest.

"Look at how many questions we have this week!" Fox cried out excitedly. She clicked and the printer booted up and began printing.

Kurama pointed to the computer screen, "What does that even _say?_"

Fox laughed, "Still not used to internet lingo, huh?"

Kurama chuckled, "Not really."

Yuri watched them sourly, "It's not like he _needs_ to. We translate it for him anyway."

Fox smiled up at Kurama, "It's because it's completely illogical to him."

Kurama chuckled.

Yuri shot a glare at her ditzy sister, "Not _everything_ has to be logical."

Kurama gave Yuri a small smile, "Not everything is. We just have to accept it that way. But Fox is right, as far as human languages go. Internet… _lingo_ goes against every grain in my body."

Yuri rolled her eyes and averted them. She hugged her knees and said nothing more.

The printer died down and Fox pulled out a giant stack of papers. Her eyes grew huge.

"Lot of questions, huh?" Kurama asked a bit nervously.

"Yeah," she agreed a bit hesitantly, "but I also just realized something."

Kurama, puzzled, tried taking the stack from her hands.

Fox's sudden quiet caught Yuri's attention. She looked up at her frozen sister and narrowed her eyes, "_Fox?_"

That seemed to snap her out of it as Fox jumped and let go of the papers unexpectedly, catching Kurama off guard and causing them to flutter and scatter all over the floor.

"Ummm," Fox's eyes darted from side to side, "I gotta go."

Rushing to get her things, she bolted out the door yelling, "My cookies are SO dead!"

Yuri's eyes widened and she leapt to the door in one fluid motion.

"IF OUR HOUSE CATCHES ON FIRE, _YOU'RE _THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO BE DEAD!" Yuri yelled after her. She spun around at the sound of chuckling, "What?" she snapped.

"The two of you," Kurama bit his knuckle to keep from laughing, "It's hard to believe you're related at all."

Yuri sighed and blushed slightly. Kurama was on his hands and knees already, trying to collect the fallen papers.

"What can I say? We're two halves of one whole. Complete opposites."

"You have some things in common."

Yuri huffed, "_Everyone's_ bound to have _something_ in common."

Kurama nodded, "That's true, I suppose. Well, perhaps we should finish cleaning this up, shall we?"

Yuri lifted an eyebrow at the sudden turn in subject, but nonetheless bent down to help anyway.

They gathered the papers in silence; Kurama occasionally stealing glances of Yuri.

They'd picked up nearly half of the papers when Yuri had finally had enough and was thoroughly annoyed.

"If you have something to say, just say it!" She sat back, gazing hard at Kurama.

Kurama blinked at her, "I didn't think you'd noticed."

Yuri sighed, "It's not that difficult when you're being so _obvious._"

Kurama chuckled a bit, "I suppose I didn't fell like I was being obvious."

"Quit dodging."

"Dodging what?"

"What you want to say."

Kurama took a deep breath, "Well, it just seemed like you haven't been in a very good mood lately. I was wondering why."

Yuri looked away and picked up some more papers, stalling in order to come up with something that was at least half true.

"Fox." She finally said.

Silence.

"You don't like how much attention I giver her, do you?"

_How could he have guessed that?_ Yuri thought furiously keeping her eyes on the papers as she continued to gather them.

"Actually, I was go-"

"Are you jealous?"

Yuri's head snapped up, her mouth gaping. When her eyes met Kurama's smirking face, a slight blush came to her cheeks.

Quickly looking away, she quickly gathered what was left of the papers and stood.

She turned her back to him and took the papers to the computer desk.

"I – of course not. How – " Yuri cut short as Kurama took hold of her arm and spun her to face him.

She faltered under his smoldering gaze.

"You can not lie to me, Yuri."

She shivered.

"I can smell lies off your breath just as easily as I can smell the pheromones coming from your heated body." Kurama smirked a bit.

Yuri felt a deep blush creep across her cheeks as Kurama's hold on her softened and enveloped her.

Kurama's face was dangerously close to hers, she noticed.

"How do you know that I wouldn't much rather be giving so much more attention to _you?_" he whispered, his breath tickling Yuri's lips as they became even closer.

_**BANG!**_

Kurama dropped his arms and took a healthy step back, all in a split second.

Fox stood panting at the door, "Guess who I brought back with me?" A giant grin took up half her face.

"Hn." Hiei stepped around her and inside the house. He noticed the situation first.

"Hey, sis, your face is all red." Fox pointed out, a bit confused.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Yuri leapt after Fox.

Fox screamed and ran, "THE HOUSE IS FINE! NOTHING CAUGHT – OH MY GAWD! HEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEE!!"

The two sisters disappeared into the horizon.

"What was that about?" Hiei asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Kurama smiled, "Oh, nothing I won't be able to use to my advantage in the near future."

0-0-0-**The End**-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**Yay! It's finished! I don't know if I want to write a Kurama/Yuri fic yet, but I guess that depends on you guys!**

**Don't forget to let me know if I should move my Q&A to FanWorks or not!**

**As always, review and/or send cookies, please! Thanks! Love you, everyone! XD**


End file.
